


Lady Rhaella

by Kulturschatze (Lolahct)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Not really happy, perhaps a sequel will follow, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolahct/pseuds/Kulturschatze
Summary: From Queen Rhaella to lady Arryn, a lot can happen.





	Lady Rhaella

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much better in my mind sorry,I will surely rewrite it later.  
> I'm so sorry for all my grammar mistakes,I will do my best to correct them !  
> As for the updates to my other fics it will soon be published, as I am finally back in the Asoiaf fandom yay !!  
> Enjoy !

The pain was unbareble,she felt the cold grip of Death taking over her.

And yet she fought.She fought harder than she ever did. Nothing,no one,not even the Gods themselves will take her away from this world.Not after everything she endured.No she had to live, to spite them all. To protect Viserys and her soon newborn child. To prove that she deserved her happy ending.

_I will live, I will show you that I am a dragon Aerys,I will show you the strengh I have inside me,something you never had. Watch. I am not the kind of weakling that you were._

Another pained scream echoed throught the stern fortress, heard of all despite the terrifying storm raging outside, and Rhaella pushed one more time,and throught her daziness she heard soft cries. Her babe was healthy.Her babe was alive.

_The Gods finally ceased to inflict me the horrendous pain of loosing another child, perhaps they are not so cruel in the end… Or is it a sort of redemption for taking my first born son away from me ?_

A cold hand reached her forehead. « Your grace ? Are you awake ? »

« Yes,Yes I am sweet girl, don’t you worry about me,please tell…tell me » The young maiden smiled in relief and gestured to the squirming babe in the maester arms. « You have a daughter your grace, a healthy,energic,beautiful daughter »

« Give her to me,I want to see her, please let this be real please do not take her from me » Rhaella pleaded in a small voice as the old maester disposed the small girl in her trembling arms. « She is well,my queen,she is full of life. » .As if to prove what had just been said,the babe screamed at the top her lungs,surprising everyone.

Joy filed Rhaella’s tired eyes as she stroked her silver hair and held her closer to her chest ,to protect her from any harm.

« Oh yes she is. You will be a very happy and lively girl I will make sure of that my little dragon» .

The heartwarming interraction was soon interrupted by a violent clap of thunder and the deafening sound of the Targaryen fleet being crushed by the wind. Rhaella closed her eyes and everything went silent.

 

_I guess there is no escape now._

 

Quiet footsteps were heard coming from the corridor and the heavy wooded door opened to reveal an extremely distressed Targaryen prince.Rhaella’s gaze softened and she beckoned her suddenly shy son to approach.

« Come my little king,come and meet your sister » Hesitantly,Viserys stroked his sister’s soft cheek and a small affectionate grin found its way on his face.But it soon disappeared. « I wish father was here to see her,he would be so proud and happy »

 

_No.No she is not his daughter.She is mine,only mine.She will never suffer from his madness._

 

« What’s her name mother ? » As another lightning bolt eluminated the room,the former queen looked upon her newborn daughter who opened her lilac eyes for the first time.

 

« Daenerys. Daenerys **Stormborn**. »

 

♦

 

« Why ? » A simple word, yet it meant a thousand.

 

The kingsguard fidgeted sightly under her calculating gaze,feeling like a little boy.« Your grace I am -»

« My lady, young ser, _my lady_ » She cut him,stating simply « Vengeance perhaps.. but that wasn’t the sole reason… am I mistaken ? »

« No it wasn’t the only reason, your gr- my lady. » The blond male bowed his head. Was it in shame or rememberance ? Nevertheless she urged him to speak on. « Burn them all,he repeated for hours. Burn them in their houses, burn them in their beds.. let Baratheon be the king of the ashes before I raise again as a dragon and swallow him in ardent fire… »

Rhaella had to close her eyes and supress a shiver at that,these words she had heard too many times before.

« Before that he ordened me to bring him back my father’s head. I am well aware of my vows my lady, I was bound to him by oath and duty.But this night no gods could step between my sword and his back, not while his maddening laughter and your pleas echoed in my mind. I stayed too many nights guarding the royal bedchamber, listening, closing my eyes in seething fury after one of white cloacked brothers refused to come or let me come to help you.I've heard the maids whispering after your departure to Dragonstone,I've heard about what he did to you... »

He took a deep breath and locked eyes with her, purple meeting green « When I was named in the kingsguard I vowed to protect the royal family, not to stand still while the king was abusing the queen, or burning lords paramount alive while laughing like a maniac. I will never regret what I’ve done lady Rhaella nor do I expect you to have a high opinion of me..anyway even if they knew about all I’ve saw in this Red Keep , I will always remain the Kingslayer. »

_A name you shouldn’t bear with shame. Kingslayer ? AH ! if only Aerys had truly been a king during the last decades. It was no king you slayed ser Jaime, only a beast._

 

♦

 

Rhaella Targaryen, daughter of king Jaehaerys the second, sister-wife to king Aerys the second, mother of crown prince Rhaegar.

She had been called many thing during her life. Princess,Queen… but dragon whore and dragon spawn ? These two were new to her ears and yet,it was the only way the Usuper and his bannermen seemed to refer to her.

 

_I am not even a lady nor a simple woman into their eyes, only a belly that had been used to bring to life a son as mad as his father. I am of the blood and seed of Aegon the Conqueror,none of their taunts and jeering will break me._

 

Lady Rhaella.

It had been the nicest way she had been called in what had felt decades. And yet this simple courtesy had been offered to her by the son,the brother of people her husband and son stole the lives from. Upon coming back from Dorne with his sister’s bones, Eddard Stark had decided to, as honorable as he was, present his condoleances and shared his deepest thoughts concerning the fate of her late daughter-in-law and grandchildren. Thoughts, she knew, he had been quite vocal about when he had reached the red keep during the sack and happened upon the gruesome display in the thrones room.

 

_Thanks to him, Elia,Rhaenys and Aegon can rest peacefully in Dorne._

 

♦

 

It took a lot of convincing from the lords paramount of the North,the Vale and the Riverlands to refrain the new Stag king from putting the three remaining Targaryens to the sword. Two weeks,numerous wedding talks and a douzens litre of red wine later, Robert Baratheon finally relanted and accepted to let Rhaella and her two children live. 

_With conditions. Of course._

Lord Arryn, windowed for a few months following the premature death of his young bride Lysa Tully,whom he seldom spoke about, due to a miscarriage, decided to wed the former queen and took her alongside her newborn daugther to the Eyries,where he knew no Targaryen loyalists would easily reach them.

The fate of the young Viserys had also been quickly sealed.Until his fourteenth nameday he was to be a yard to house Tully,before taking the black and end his life at the Wall,far from the crown and the last of his family. Needless to say,none of these conditions pleased the stags nor the lions,but it greatly helped to apease the Reach, and unknowingly, it gave Dorne good prospects for their schemings.

 

♦

 

The Eyries were nothing like the Red Keep she often mused,while standing in front of the opened Moondoor, freezing gust of wind making her silver hair dance behind her.

There is no dragon’s skulls there,no black and red banners displayed in every corners.

 

_No Iron thrones either.Thanks the gods. But there was no Rhaegar either._

 

There is no sept of Baelor where the remains of her many lost babes were inhumed.There is nowhere she could mourn.

 

_I have to remain strong for them,and for Viserys and Daenerys. And Elia,Rhaenys and Aegon… I have to.. I must and I will._

 

♦

 

It was a facinating thing,the moondoor.So tempting,especially when her mind was busy, locking herself in her memories.Thankfully,the sound of Daenerys’ distant giggles always brought the ghost of a smile her mother face. Many a night she had dreamt to let herself fall from the moondoor, to end all her pain, all these nights plagued by nightmares.

But now she was lady Rhaella Arryn,lady of the Vale, and if there was one thing that everyone in Westeros could unmistakely claimed about her, i twas that Rhaella was always mindful of her duty.

 

♦

 

Surely there was no love between the Arryn spouses, but respect was something Rhaella longed far more for then love.And respect and trust were two things Jon Arryn undoubtly felt for his lady wife. Some even whispered about deep admiration and affection,but Rhaella no longer yearned for those two.

Duty was what rythmed Rhaella’s life.Acting like the lady of the Vale while her lord husband was acting as the hand of the king down south was nothing like the past decades she spent as the Queen of the Seven kingdoms,and she was grateful for it.

 

_Nothing,no one will ever get me to set a foot in Kingslanding ever again._

 

♦

 

It must have been duty or all the will of the new gods that made Rhaella’s belly swell once more.

Three months without moonbloods,and she thought herself free from the curse of loosing yet another child.

_I’ve lost too many children… too many… Please leave me be now..._

Listening to Rhaella’s endless pleas and prayers,the gods blessed house Arryn with a healthy set of blond haired of twins, whom were later named after some of their paternal ancestors,their Targaryen's lineage being erased.

 

♦

 

Jon Arryn was many things,Rhaella came to realised throughout the years. He was a respected lord, a skilled warrior,a tactful advisor,but most importantly he was a man of few words but his actions meant thousands. And most importantly, he was a good father to Daenerys,Sharra and Artys.

 

_He allows me to keep a secret correspondence with Viserys even thought it is strickly forbidden… and he helped me recover and healing as best as he could. For that I will forever be grateful._

 

♦

 

290 a.c

She cursed this year.

She had hoped for Varys to smuggle her son to Essos,to Dorne or even the Reach.

 

_Gods know that Mace Tyrell would have married him to his little Margaery right away and declared him king._

 

She had hoped for Jon to convince the Usurper to let her boy free, let him keep a small holdfast or whatever.

_Let him free,let him grow up, let him marry and have children, he is innocent.He is no Aerys nor Rhaegar…_

Despite all her prayers her 14 years old son was sent to the Wall,thus ending with him the Targaryen's male line.

And for the first time in years,Rhaella’s mind wandered back to the moondoor.

 

♦

 

Her three surviving children soon became the targets of hundred of bethronals.

Daenerys was ten when the usuper accepted the bethronal to the young stark heir.

Sharra was seven when a match was decided between her and prince Trystane Martell.

Artys was six when Shireen Baratheon was choosen to be his future bride.

 

♦

 

News of her husband’s murder reached the Eyries a week only after her 53th nameday.

A nameday during which a magister from Penthos gifted her with a priceless present.

She mourned him as best as she could,but her mind was already directed toward her son and the upcoming wars.

 

_I warned him… he should have told the stag before the lions got him…_

 

But Rhaella quickly let all her thoughts flee east when Varys’ little birds sang her a peculiar song from Essos.


End file.
